Sweet as Sugar
by AnonRyder23
Summary: She was a retired hunter, with an angel for a boyfriend. But, when she meets a few hunters her life goes off track from what she had planned. And as the journey goes on, she will have to come to terms with what the world is becoming and face her boyfriend's family or hide away and let them have their way with her world. [GabrielxOC]
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

I had been a hunter since I was eighteen, and I had worked alongside my father and my uncle. We were a great team, and I learned so much from them.

But, I was retired now, ever since the death of both my father and my uncle. They had went off to gank a few demons and they never returned. My mother made me swear to never hunt again, and I hadn't. I moved to a small, mundane town, with no trace of supernatural activity.

And my life had been normal, with a strange exception of my weird powers I had since birth. That was until I met him.

He had a strange addiction to candy, which he ate too much of to be healthy. He was also a jokester, pulling pranks on me and with me. In the process he had stolen my heart and I had stamped his as well.

Later on, he got too weird to be human and I accused him of being a Trickster. And I wasn't wrong, in a sense. Turned out, he was the Archangel Gabriel who faked being the Trickster to protect his identity.

I had never expected angels to be real; never even thought it was possible. But, there he was, in my life.

And so, the small town became a little less mundane, and I had found somebody to love.

But it was about to get a whole lot more dangerous.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: **

_**Pie**_

"Gabriel?" I called through my quiet apartment, after hearing a flutter of wings.

"Hey, Kit-Kat." Came his voice from behind me.

I spun on my heel, watching him approach. He often popped in like this, and I was almost used to it. I still jumped whenever he suddenly showed up next to me.

"What're you doing here?" I wondered, tone light, not intending to be mean. I walked passed him to look at the wooden coffee table, not seeing what I needed.

"What, you don't want me around?" He pouted.

"Of course I want you around." I chuckled. "I have work and I should have left already. If I could just find my keys."

I searched the couch cushions, pulling pillows off in case they were somewhere in one of the cracks.

"You mean these?" There was a jingling and when I turned, there were my keys.

"Did you have them the entire time?" I raised an eyebrow, leaning back on my right foot.

He smirked.

"Come on, Gabriel, I don't have time for this right now." I said impatiently.

He frowned, holding them out to me. Sighing thankfully, I reached forward to grab them, but was pulled into his chest. He kissed me tenderly, before I pulled back, grabbing the keys from his hand in the process.

I twisted out of his hold, heading to my bedroom to change into my work clothes. I heard Gabriel follow me, almost silently. But when I was fully in the room, I closed the door in his face with my strange ability of telekinesis. It wasn't very strong, but enough to lift small things and close doors.

Smirking, I threw my keys on my unmade bed and got my work clothes and changed into them. After grabbing my keys and turning to the door, I just about jumped out of my skin when I saw Gabriel standing at the door, a goofy grin on his face.

"I need to get you a bell or something." I said, hand over my heart, shaking my head.

He chuckled, his champagne eyes dancing in the light. "Oh, you love me."

"You sure?" I jested, smiling.

I walked forward, to exit my bedroom. When I passed Gabriel, I pecked him on the cheek and headed for the door.

"That's what you were saying all night-"

Heat immediately rushed to my cheeks, I stopped, turning on my heel to cover his mouth. My cheeks still beet red, I raised an eyebrow in a _really? _manner at him. When I believed he wouldn't continue, I removed my hand.

"Okay," I murmured. "I'm going to work now, good-bye."

I walked away and out the door, down to my silver 1970 Chevy Chevelle SS 454, which had been my father and my uncle's. They had built it together and I cherished the silver bullet.

As I had guessed, Gabriel was already in the passengers seat, sifting through my cassette tapes. I got in and Gabriel looked up at me.

"No need to be embarrassed, Kit-Kat." He told me, putting whatever cassette that was in his hand into the cassette player. "It isn't like I don't feel the same."

I smiled behind my hair, glad that he admitted more freely now than he had a year and a half ago. I turned the key and the engine roared to life.

* * *

><p>At the small sit-in bakery near the edge of the small town, I parked my car in the back of the parking lot. Turning off my car, I glanced over to Gabriel, who was looking into the store.<p>

"Bring me something home?" Gabriel asked.

"Can't you just snap your fingers?"

"I can, but fresh always tastes better."

"Okay." I nodded, grabbing my bag.

He kissed me on the head, and put our foreheads together.

_My Grace._ Gabriel thought over to me.

_My Soul._ I thought back, just as sweetly, smiling fondly.

To us, it was our form of "I love you" because we felt that term wasn't strong enough.

Getting out of the car and closing the door, I looked back in to see that Gabriel was gone with a flutter of his wings.

I went inside and was greeted by the owner, who was happy that I had arrived just in time. She was a nice older lady, who came in whenever she could, after all, all the recipes we used came straight from her. Her daughter was the manager, and was another sweet lady and always made me feel welcome.

Before I met Gabriel, and I had moved out here, I was all on my own and they had made me feel like family.

"Just pulled two fresh pies," Ann, the owner started. "Cherry and apple."

"Okay, thanks."

Her telling me was mostly so I could inform my customers that there was fresh available. Although, all were cooked this morning or later.

In the back, I met my co-worker and friend, Rory Freeman, who was a lean man about my age. He had started working here when he was just eighteen, to learn how to bake from the best in town. This place had been very lucky to him, he was able to learn what he loved to do and he had met his boyfriend here.

"Glad I have you with me this shift." Rory told me, smiling. "I hate working with the teenagers who only work here for alcohol money."

I laughed. "They're not all like that. Some of them are pretty nice."

"Tell that to the newbie who tried to get me to buy her alcohol." He scoffed.

"I never said there wasn't."

"So…" He paused, drawing out the 'o'. "Who was that who picked you up yesterday?"

I choked on air. I guess I hadn't been that sly yesterday.

"Come on, I tell you everything."

_If I told you everything, you'd think I was crazy._

Deciding that a half lie, and half truth would get me out of this conversation, I said, "It was my boyfriend, Gabriel."

"Do tell."

The bell over the door rang, making me turn to look who came in. Two men, looking around the small bakery, walked in. One taller than the other, and resembling brothers.

"_Ooh_, look, customers."

"You're not getting out of this that easy." Rory told me, his tone low, so the customers couldn't hear.

"Watch me." I sang, watching as he turned to go to the kitchen, probably to get more food to put on display.

I saw as the two men took a seat near the front, in the corner booth. They both had this rugged, on-the-road look that made me suspect that they were hunters passing through town. I walked over, with two of the menus in hand, and with getting a closer look I could almost one-hundred percent say that they were hunters.

"Hello," I smiled in greeting. "My name is Kathryn and I'll be your server today. Anything I can get you to drink?"

"No, I'm here because I hear rumors about the pie." Said the one with shorter hair.

I chuckled, "The pie is very good."

"Awesome," He glanced down at the menu.

"Cherry and apple are fresh out of the oven." I informed him.

"I'll have one of each then." He grinned at me, like a kid at Christmas.

I nodded, turning to the other one. "And for you, sir?"

"Can I just have a blueberry muffin?"

"Of course." I smiled again, politely. "I'll be right back with that."

I disappeared into the kitchen, getting two plates and asked the main chef, Riley, if I could get a blueberry muffin and a slice of cherry and apple pie. Not five minutes later, I walked back out with both plates.

"Here you are." I placed them on the table. "Anything else?"

"Nope." The one with shorter hair, his mouth already full of apple pie. "This is amazing."

"Please, excuse my brother. He's a bit-"

"It's okay," I chuckled. "I get customers like him all the time."

He just smiled in thanks and started on his muffin and pulled out a newspaper. I walked off, going to the kitchen to get a glass of water, trying my best to avoid Rory.

I went back to the customers when I figured they would be done, and sure enough, both of them were. I gave them the check and went to tend to another customer.

They left not five minutes after, driving away in an Impala.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: **

_**A Change in Scenery **_

My shift ended around late afternoon and I bid a quick goodbye to Rory, who was looking at me in a way that said "I'll get you to talk." I had grabbed a slice of chocolate cake for Gabriel, who was already in my car, waiting for me.

After about a few minutes after Gabriel conjured up a fork for his cake and both of us listening to 90's music that was playing, he spoke up.

"Hey, Kit-Kat?" He started, voice sounding like a bigger question was behind it.

"Hm?" I hummed, fingers still tapping on the steering wheel.

"What do you say about a road-trip?" He asked, his voice light, turning down the volume of the music. "Well, more of a permanent move kinda thing."

"Move?" My eyebrows raised, completely taken aback. "Move where?"

"I was thinking somewhere up in Ohio." He shrugged. "Like in the Columbus area."

Moving from this small town, that had become my home? And so suddenly? I didn't think I would be able to do it. I took a deep breath through my nose before glancing over at him.

"Lemme guess, it has to do with you not being a Trickster recently." I hypothesized, raising an eyebrow at him from my spot behind the wheel.

"Yeah," He nodded. "It's probably going to take longer than my other 'business trips', and I wanted to take you along."

I sighed, "So, moving to somewhere in the Columbus area? That's a decent way from Blencoe, Iowa."

"So, you'll come?" I could hear the relief.

"Yeah, I'll come along."

"Great, pack what you need and be ready by sunset." And he disappeared from my car.

"Sunset?!"

* * *

><p>I had done as Gabriel asked, only frantically so I didn't forget anything. Only he would expect me to leave so suddenly. At least, I didn't have a major group of friends that would miss me. Sure, Rory would, but he would move on. He would have to.<p>

I turned off my cell phone and left it on the counter, figuring Gabriel would show up with a new one for me. I ripped out a piece of notebook paper and started scribbling on it with a pen in my messy handwriting.

_Dear whoever finds this, _

_I'm okay, make sure to tell Rory Freeman that. And, Rory, if you're the one reading this, I'm sorry I left so suddenly without telling you. I'll miss you._

_I really don't have an explanation for leaving, it was kind of a spur of the moment thing. I don't know if you'll ever see me again, Rory, but I wish you the very best._

_Kathryn_

I figured that was enough. They didn't need to know my plans or why I was leaving. Knowing this small town the police would put my disappearance as a high profile case. That was why I left the note, there was no reason they should be searching if I didn't want to be found.

Putting my duffle bag next to the door, I turned and looked at my apartment. The sun was setting, little light pouring through my windows.

"Ready to go?"

I gasped in a surprise manner to the voice that appeared behind me, causing the person to chuckle.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I answered, shrugging, taking one long last look at my apartment, knowing I would miss the homey feel it had acquired over my years living in it.

But, going with Gabriel was more important. I needed him because I loved him, and being without him for so long simply wasn't an option for me. He had gone on other trips to maintain his alibi as a Trickster, but they were usually very short and took only a few days.

Besides, a change in scenery wasn't that bad of an idea.

* * *

><p>When we got to Columbus, Ohio there was already an apartment waiting for us, with a neighboring campus. Apparently, Gabriel was going to be posing as a janitor, and I was going to be getting a job at a bar.<p>

The apartment was on the second floor, down at the end of the hall, and inside was a normal, mundane kitchen and living room. I set my bags down and looked around the corner where through a door arch I could see the bedroom and a bathroom connected to it. Overall, it wasn't bad.

But, with a snap of Gabriel's fingers, the tan colored room changed into something much more colorful. The rooms themselves hadn't gotten any bigger, but gotten one hell of an upgrade. And on the couch sat a Jack Russell, looking curiously at us.

Over my shoulder, I looked at Gabriel with a raised eyebrow. "A dog?"

He shrugged. "It makes us look more normal."

"All couples don't have pets." I pointed out.

"Maybe not, but it makes them look more established."

I frowned, but nodded. I was going to put my bags away, but with the snap of his fingers that had already been done. I walked over to the couch and sat next to the brown and white Jack Russell.

"He needs a name." I said, petting his head and he rolled over onto my lap making me laugh.

"Jack."

"_Oh_, how _original._"

* * *

><p>Gabriel had went to his job as the janitor and start making it seem like he had been working here longer than he actually had. This left me alone to head down to the bar and start my own job. The area was flocked with college kids and wondered how hard it was going to be, to become apart of this town.<p>

Worry also started eating away at my stomach. I had never been good with speaking to new people, and they often did most of the talking. Although, speaking to customers was easy to me, as I had been doing it awhile, I found that they didn't count. They didn't really want to talk to you much, and as long as you served them right and had a kind smile they never bothered you much.

Co-workers were a different story. They usually wanted to know the ins and outs of what had brought you to that restaurant or bar. They gossiped often if you didn't reach their standards or if you were slightly different. That's what I usually feared, and I hoped I could find myself another Rory.

Sure enough, getting their before opening and saying that I was the new recruit, drew all the attention from the other workers.

Visibly I shied away, curling back into my shell as the manager approached me.

"Welcome," She smiled, stretching out her hand. "I'm Shay Shepard."

Swallowing thickly, I returned the handshake, trying to remember my alias for this town. "Kathleen Davis."

"Nice to meet you, can I call you Katie?"

"S-sure." My attempted at a friendly smile was weak and looked too forced.

Shay laughed, smiling brightly, her blonde curls bouncing. "Okay, well, if you're having any trouble you can always ask my assistant manager. His name is Thomas Chan. Hey, Tommy!" She called over.

The man by the door turned to look over at us. He gave a brilliant smile and started to us. His black hair was swept to the one side of his face, but off of his forehead.

"He has the first shift," She told me, throwing an arm over my shoulder. "Tommy, this is Katie, be a gentleman and show her the ropes. Maybe get Ronan to help her on her shift."

He nodded, grinning at me. "Pleasure to meet you, Katie."

I faked a smile in return, waving meekly.

"Okay, you kids have a good day. I'll see you when your shift is over." And with that Shay started towards the exit, and I assumed this wasn't her working hour, that she only came to greet me.

Thomas brought me forward and introduced me to the other staff members, one sticking out. Her name was Ronan, and I remember Shay saying her name. She had beautiful and smooth toffee skin, bright coffee eyes with purple tips and highlights in her black hair and a genuine smile.

She almost reminded me of Rory.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: **

_**Familiar Visitors**_

Thomas helped me out a little by showing me how to make some of the special drinks and then tossed me over to Ronan. She gave me the basic outline of the place and made me swear to ask her if I ever needed anything.

On my first shift I was working the end of the bar with a young girl by the name of Lin. The start of the day was slow and she started to talk to me.

"I love your hair!" was the first thing that came from the brunettes mouth, her features shining. "I was going to get my hair done like Ronan's, but I really like yours too!"

I raised a nervous eyebrow at her, picking up a piece of my strawberry blonde hair and scrutinizing it. I looked back up at Lin, eyebrows scrunched together.

Luckily, Ronan sensed my distress and sent Lin to the floor to deal with customers. Her bubbly personality allowed her to be friendly to all of the customers.

"Just turned twenty-one and just got the job too." Ronan told me, cleaning one of the glasses.

"Oh." I nodded, watching as Lin laughed at something a customer just said, almost sitting beside her to continue the conversation.

"So, where're you from?" She asked, setting down the glass and picking up another one.

"Um," I passed a beer to a customer after he asked for another one and looked back at Ronan. "Nebraska."

"Really?" She raised her eyebrows. "Cool. Any reason for the move?"

"My boyfriend's parents live in the area, and we wanted to be closer to them." Came my smooth, rehearsed lie.

"What about your parents in Nebraska, won't they miss you?" Ronan questioned, leaning against the counter.

"They died a few months back."

"Katie, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring it up."

"It's fine. You didn't know." I gave her a fake smile and helped a few other customers.

The awkward air faded and Ronan opened up and started talking to me like I was a friend and I tried to return the favor. But I mostly nodded and hummed so she knew I was listening.

* * *

><p>Gabriel and I had been living in Ohio for well over a few months, but people were treating us like we had been living here for years, and that was the goal. Gabriel could now start being a Trickster and I could feel like I had some friends here.<p>

The first death was of a professor, who, like most of Gabriel's targets, was a dick. I didn't stop and ask, just faked mourning with the town, like I was supposed to.

At home, I was eating dinner and watching a crime show with Jack by my side, knowing Gabriel got home late. I was supposed to be hanging with Ronan tonight, but her sister went into labour a week early and she had to be there for her. I didn't mind, watching TV wasn't that bad, besides I had just gotten a book from the local bookstore and had full intention to start reading it tonight.

Putting the dishes away and sitting back on the couch, I started reading and Jack laid in my lap. Not long after, Gabriel got home and Jack leapt from my lap to greet him. I smiled up from my book before putting it down.

Gabriel was in his janitor get-up before snapping his fingers to wear something more comfortable.

We shared an intimate moment before I went back to reading in bed and then going to sleep.

* * *

><p>It was the next morning when the hunters arrived, and they looked familiar. Two brothers, by the looks of them, one taller than the other. They were questioning people at the bar I worked at, going around to the college kids and getting what information they could.<p>

Then it hit me. It was the two men from the bakery, the one who got pie and the blueberry muffin. I remembered now, and did my best to not strike up their memories.

So I did my best to be normal and boring, smiling when I should and keeping quiet, conversing only with Ronan. They only stayed long enough to ask a few college kids some questions and then I figured they were headed to the campus.

_Hunters are here_. I informed Gabriel in my head. _Seem to be headed to the campus where the professor died now._

Glancing at the clock, I was thankful that my shift was almost over and I could go home and away from the suspicions. Ronan was washing up the bar when Gabriel answered.

_Thanks, Kit-Kat. I'll see you at home. _Was Gabriel's response.

Smiling slyly, as to not look like a complete nut-job, I went to get a customer another beer and some purple-nurple specialty shots for his friends. I watched as he brought the drinks back to his table, laughing loudly at something someone must have said to him. I shook my head, chuckling.

I wondered briefly how the hunters were getting on, with their hunt. Obviously, I didn't want them to succeed, but hunters usually never gave up until they ganked whatever they were after. And with the fact that they had seen me before, however briefly, I still worried.

Cleaning the glasses and watching the customers and listening to drunken conversation, I eased back into my work. I had been nervous at first, fearing they would recognize my face, but Gabriel had it all under control. I knew putting so much faith into him wasn't healthy for my own capabilities, but I trusted him with these kind of situations.

Ronan made her way over to me, a smile on her face. She was just about to start her next shift because she was covering for a co-worker by the name of Mark. She was nice like that, and didn't mind, as long as you were willing to do so in return. I smiled in return.

"We should hangout, since our previous plan fell apart." Ronan told me, referring to her sister going into labour.

"Yeah," I agreed. "When're you free?"

"This weekend." she said. "And maybe I could finally meet your boyfriend?"

"I dunno," was my immediate response. "His work hours are a tad wacky."

For some reason I didn't want her to meet Gabriel, as my fears of him being found out were still on the rise, and even-more-so heightened by hunters coming to town. After mentioning him, and with us becoming friends, she had wanted to meet him and I wanted her to but I also didn't want her to.

"Well, whenever he can." she shrugged, before her eyes lit up with an idea. "Maybe you both could come to my place and we can all have dinner? Afterwards, we could make plans, just the two of us."

"I'll have to see if he's free." I swallowed, unsure. "But it sounds okay. I can finally meet Sam and you can meet Gabe."

She grinned, "Perfect. Call me when you can."

"Okay." I nodded, placing a dry glass onto the counter and heading towards the back to get my bag.

I waved goodbye to the people in the small kitchen and headed out, lastly saying farewell to Ronan.


End file.
